Monster High!
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are the new monsters in high school. So much is happening especially with halloween right around the corner. Will they survive or be eaten alive? Still suck at summaries...Original pairings
1. First Day of School

**Hey everyone! Thanks for every supportive thought about the characters, I loved all of your reviews about the descriptions of the PPG and RRB; I loved every single one of them and I mean every single one. The six people whose reviews were chosen were lovergirl8602, Junior Mints, a Guest, TheDancerLaRae, XxDanrkAngelxX1, and Agent DJ of Awesomenary. And even though bubbles' was already chosen I still picked Spinning Bella as well. Now to the story! Plus I think I'll let the girls stay as sisters even though they are different as well as the boys.**

BlossomPoV:

"Girls, it's time for school!" I jumped when I heard my father's voice boom through the house. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and looked towards the door. Suddenly buttercup burst through with an angry and annoyed look on her face.

"Would you mind doing something about THIS?" She jerked her thumb towards her head. I saw she had a helmet on with a giant ax embedded in it. I sighed and got up to help her.

"Dad was throwing axes again wasn't he?" She rolled her eyes

"Did you even have to ask?" I laughed at her and pulled the ax out of her head and she stormed out and I went to take the ax downstairs. When I made it to our living room I fell straight the floor looking up in disbelief.

"DAD!" He tried hiding his giant hammer behind his back and smiled nervously.

"Heheh, sorry sweetie." I stumbled to my feet and dragged the ax to him and crossed my arms.

"You couldn't have waited to practice until later with the other dwarfs?" Yes our dad was a dwarf, he can't stop throwing axes, hammers, and spears throughout the house. You saw what happened to buttercup, crazy right?

"Well I thought…maybe." I shook my head and went to get ready for school. About fifteen minutes later I came out in a long sleeved pink and red striped v neck with a pair of dark skinny jeans that has the word love written in red cursive on the back pocket and a pair of pink flats. I placed my hair in a high ponytail, grabbed my bag and my broom which was pink and zoomed downstairs to the kitchen. Oh I forgot about the introductions.

I'm pretty sure you figured that our father is a dwarf, well me and buttercup are witches and bubbles is fairy/vampire. I think our dad had something 'going on' and she turned out like that. She can turn into a fairy and a bat along with fangs. And she just so happened to be in her fairy right now.

Bubbles' was flying here and there, her blue wings leaving a trail of pink fairy dust behind her. She had on a blue long sleeve shirt with silk at the end of the sleeve, black skinny jeans that reached her ankles, blue ankle socks and black converse. She wore the same pigtails from when we were younger but they grew out as we got older and she got some sky blue low lights.

Buttercup was poking at random things with her green broom. She had on a green V-neck shirt with a black long sleeve shirt underneath it, dark denim short shorts with a chain hanging from it, green and black striped stockings that reached mid thighs and black combat boots.

"Here you go blossom." Bubbles came and floated in front of my face and smiled at me showing of her fangs. I grabbed the plate she managed to hold up and sat down beside buttercup who was chowing down her food. A giant light flashed through the kitchen and bubbles turned back into her human form.

"So how do you think today is going to turn out?" She asked. Buttercup looked up after finish eating.

"I don't know but I know one thing I want to get out of this house before dad knocks me in the head again." And with that she hopped on her broom stick and flew out the door. I called out to her before she got too far.

"Buttercup, wait for us!" I threw our plated in the sink and me and bubbles flew after her. I summoned a light beam in my hands and threw it at her slowing her down a bit.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"I told you to wait up." She glared at me

"I don't wait, that's not in my vocabulary." Me and bubbles laughed at her

Ten minutes later we landed outside Monster High. Different monsters were walking around and talking with each other. Some of the jocks were picking out the 'fresh meat' while the more 'high class' girls were checking out the guys. My opinion it's like any other high school but with monsters. Buttercup motioned for us to come.

"Come on, I want to check out this school." Bubbles got on my broom with me and the three of us floated up the entrance towards the front door. As we made our way I looked towards the jocks and noticed three guys.

The first one had blonde hair that sweeps out from his face and ocean blue eyes. He had on a monster high jacket, a cobalt blue short sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans and blue Nikes. I noticed he had, I think, a wand sticking out of his back pocket. Hm I know only wizards usually carried around wands like that.

The second guy had pitch black hair that was naturally spiked up and forest green eyes. He had on the same Monster high jacket along with a forest green muscle shirt, black baggy jeans with a chain hanging from them and green high top converse. He had really sharp teeth like a canine and he had bit much of hair already around his mouth. Must be a werewolf.

The last guy had red hair just like mine and blood red eyes. Red eyes? He also had on the school jacket along with a red tank top, baggy jeans and red converse. He even had a red hat on backwards. I couldn't really tell what he was until a group of guys started walking by them and cursing at them. He suddenly summoned a staff and sucked up their souls. I was completely shocked that I almost ran into some students. This guy was a demon! I tapped buttercup frantically on her shoulder and she stopped suddenly.

"What?!" she asked harshly. I ignored her.

"That guy over there," I pointed to the demon boy, "He's a demon!" She stared at me like I was crazy.

"Im serious he just sucked up five guys' souls!" she gave me a 'really' look.

"Really blossom, you didn't even tell me! I missed it." I groaned. My sister can so…ugh. I heard a scream from the school and noticed everyone walking up the front steps. It must be time for class. I saw the three boys chat with one another as they walked into the school.

"Buttercup come on we need to find the office." Bubbles said transforming into her fairy form. BC smirked, oh no this is not going to end well.

"Alright!" She grabbed bubbles and shook her over my broom and told it to follow her.

"Hey," Bubbles turned back to her normal self with swirls in her eyes, "That wasn't cool BC." But she ignored her. Buttercup snapped her fingers and her witch hat appeared on her head. She jumped on her broom as if it were a skateboard and soared right into the school. Since buttercup sprinkled fairy dust on my broom it will listen to the command of whoever did it. So now we were about to get the ride of our lives.

"AHHH!" In a matter of seconds we started flying at top speed through the halls. Me and bubbles were holding desperately on for our lives while BC kept laughing and flew along having people stare at us like we were crazy.

(Can I say, listening to die young by kesha…nice beat to them flying XD)

NoPoV:

Buttercup led her sisters through the hallways of monster high having many guys and girls stare at them during their wild ride.

"Buttercup, slow down!" Blossom was able to yell that out until fear started taking over her again. _**'I don't wanna die, dear god please don't let me die.'**_

They came upon the 'commons area' where more kids were gathered. Buttercup stopped for a short minute to see which direction we should take. Blossom and bubbles stopped right beside her and were dangling from blossom's broom.

"Is it over?" Bubbles asked lifting herself up a bit. Buttercup smirked.

"Nope!" then they went flying again. Down below most of everyone was staring up at the three.

"Yo Brick, who are those girls?" He took his hat off and ran his hand through his hair then shrugged.

"I don't know Butch, ask Boomer." Butch scanned the room for Boomer who was trying some tricks out with his wand by some girls. Butch ran over to him in less than three seconds and nudged his shoulder. A few of the girls sighed with hearts in their eyes.

"Hey Boom, can you figure out who those girls are?" Boomer looked off into the direction the girls left and nodded.

"_Whoever they may be they are out of this world, show me, who are these beautiful girls." _A cloud of smoke formed in front of the two and had Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's picture and information on it. Butch called Brick over shortly after.

_**Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup**_

_Known as the witch sister with magical powers unknown. Blossom is the brains out of the three. With her knowledge she can figure out any plan or problem that they may come across. It's difficult for many to surpass her; how she does it remains a mystery. Buttercup, also known as the witch sister, is extremely tough. She is the strength of the group. With her strength she is able to take down any opponent that steps in her way. She took down a Cyclops with her bare hands! How she is possibly that strong, the world may never know. Bubbles', unlike her sisters, is a fairy/ vampire. She is the speed and sneakiness of the group. With her fairy and vampire like abilities she can outrun and get around any obstacle that may get in her and her sisters way. Just when you think you have her in your grasp she slips away. Does something lie behind her life that nobody knows?_

"Wow, mischievous girls, me like 'e." Boomer and Brick rolled their eyes at their brother and stared at the girls pictures. Blossom was sitting on her broom looking of into the distance with a small grin on her face. Bubbles' was smiling at the camera showing off her fangs again and her fairy wings were out. Buttercup was hanging upside down on her broom with her arm crossed and she had a frown on her face.

"I'd like to test this theory, her being the smartest person ever is ridiculous." Boomer nodded and looked back at bubbles picture.

"And how can she be part fairy and vampire?!" Brick shook his head and the three brothers made their way to class.

Finally Buttercup came to a stop in front a door that said secretary but her sisters kept going and flew straight into a wall, muttering an ouch afterwards.

"Best ride ever!" Buttercup stormed inside while her sisters stumbled to their feet holding onto each other for support.

"Why do we have to have the crazy sister?" Bubbles asked blossom grabbing the skull knob.

"Sister, don't you me father, I mean he throws weapons throughout the house!" Bubbles nodded in agreement.

"True, we have one crazy, awesome family." Blossom smiled along with bubbles and they sat down in one of the chairs in front of the sec. The lady was actually a skeleton with a gray dress suit.

"Good morning girls, how may I help you?" Blossom nodded

"Yes, were here for our schedules."

"Ah, what are your names?"

"Blossom, bubbles, and buttercup" The women scrolled through her computer and printed out the girls schedules.

"Thank you." The girls left and stood outside the door and compared one another's schedule.

"We all have the same classes together except P.E., Home Eck, and English." Bubbles exclaimed excited. Buttercup motioned her broom over and sat down.

"Yeah that's great and all but we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry." Bubbles turned into a fairy and blossom hopped on her broom and they shot to their first class.

"Haha Buttercup im beating you!" Bubbles was having a race with buttercup and she was actually beating her.

"Not for long!" BC sped up a little more so her and bubbles were neck and neck. Bubbles smirked and flew at the speed of lightning. Just as she was about to reach the class room she ran into a wall. She flew down to the cold floor and looked up to meet black slits for eyes. A hand reached down and picked her up and held her up to their eye level.

"Uh sorry." The said person narrowed their eyes at her little form and smirked.

"You could be a fun little play toy." The guy squished her in his grasped making her cry out in pain. She glared up at him as he laughed and tightened his grip. She took matters into her own hands and bit down on his hands. Now it was his turn to cry out in surprise. Bubbles started fly away but he was hot on her tail. She hid behind the closes person saw and covered her head.

"Hey dude chill." She heard a growl

"Get out of the way Boomer, I got some business to handle with a little fairy."

"Man just leave her alone." Bubbles heard the person growl and she peered around Boomers head and saw Boomer making the boy disappear with his wand. She floated out and turned back into normal state and turned to boomer.

"Thank you." She smiled at him and he felt his cheeks get slightly warm.

"No problem, why was he chasing you anyway?" Her smile faded and she looked down.

"He wanted to use me as his play toy, he had me trapped." Boomer didn't know why but he felt kind of angered by it but he shook it off.

"Well he's gone now, saved by your prince charming." He bowed and she giggled at him. He was cute and funny, to her anyway. Silence filled between them as students footsteps diminished and time clicked by.

Boomer scratched the back of his head, "So" Bubbles was about to reply until hers calls interrupted her.

"Bubbles, where are you?!" Her and boomer turned towards the two witch sisters as they landed just in front of them.

"Bubbles where were you?" Blossom asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, it's bad enough you beat me in the race but now you go and hide from us, really?" Bubbles rolled her eyes and watched as her rode by her and started dragging her into the class.

"I'll talk to you later Boomer!" He stared at where they retreated to and began grinning.

'_Sisters huh? This does seem like it's going to be fun.' _And with that boomer stalked off to first period in search of his brothers.

And theres chapter one tell what you think!

_**REVIEW!  
I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	2. new friends and a crush?

Hey guys sorry the story is so late, my friend came over and you know you can't deny your friends…even though we do it sometimes anyway. But yeah they finally left at 6 OCLOCK and now I'm ready to write but first I'd like to tell everyone of my new fashion designer Junior Mints! Aren't they amazing! Anyway chapter 2 coming up on to the story!

NoPov:

**First period- Mr. Stein**

Everyone was completely bored out of their minds, considering the teacher fell asleep like every five minutes why wouldn't they be? Buttercup was asleep for most of the class and bubbles got bored a while back so she pulled out a fashion magazine. Blossom was the only one who seemed to be paying attention throughout the lesson. She wrote down the notes plastered on the chalk board…or at least what she could see.

After about five minutes of taking notes she felt something hit her head. She looked down by her foot and saw it was a paper ball; she turned back to see four girls snickering at her. She glared at them and turned back to her studies until she felt another paper ball hit her head. She growled and pulled out her spell book unnoticed and searched for the best spell to take care of them. Blossom started muttering the words and little light specks began forming at her fingertips.

_These girls may think they're extremely clever,_

_but cover them from head to toe in dusty feathers!_

She shot a small lightning bolt out of her finger that zipped, still unnoticed, to the four girls in the back. They now looked like giant birds covered with dust. The teacher was awoken from his sleep from deafening screams.

"AHHHHHH!"

"OH MY GHOUL!"

"SON OF A BITCH!"

"YOU!"

The whole class jerked their heads towards girls who had their rage set for Blossom. One of the girls marched up behind blossom, grabbed her shoulder and swung her around to face her.

"I know you did this bitch!" Blossom pretended to be confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked innocently. The girl growled

"Don't act dumb with me, I know you cast a spell on us!" The teacher came between the too, with his slow self, and broke up the two.

"Blossom did you cast a spell on Princess and her friends?" Blossom looked up at him and shook her head.

"No sir I didn't, honest." Princess's mouth hung wide open in shock and disbelief. The teacher turned to princess and told her to go to the nurse's office to get herself fixed. She gave blossom a cold glare and raised her hand to slap her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Everyone turned to buttercup who still had her head in her arms.

"What?!" Princess was practically fuming.

"Do it and guarantee that you'll lose that arm of yours." She looked at her arm then back at buttercup and glared at her.

"Like you can do anything to me, my dad is an overlord over you people, disrespect me and you're done!" Bubbles smirked after hearing that.

"Yeah, and our dad's a giant dwarf with an ax and a steel hammer, what now?" Everyone in the room's face paled even princess.

"Y-your lying."

"Believe what you want, you'll get what's coming to you sooner or later." Princess gave one last screech before her and her posse stomped out the door. Next thing you knew most of the boy population already tried sucking up to the girls asking for their number and asking them on a date. The girls, on the other hand, congratulated them on standing up to princess. Some even admitted they were kind of scared to actually do something due to that threat.

"Ah no sweat, I've been told nastier things, and they've came from a dying ogre." Everyone started laughing and Mr. Stein tried calming them down.

"Alright, settle down class, now back to the theory of-RING!" He was interrupted by the bell ringing for second period. He sighed and shooed them out and began working on paper work at his desk.

"Well I considered this be the best day ever." Bubbles and blossom and looked at buttercup with an eye brow raised.

"How so?" She placed her hands behind her head.

"Because we get to sleep all day." They sweat dropped at their sisters' comment and went along with the rest of their classes until it was finally lunch. The three of them grabbed their trays and sat down at an empty table at the side of cafeteria.

"Okay I know we're monsters and everything but why does the so called 'stew' has eye balls that keep blinking at us?" Blossom asked poking at one of them with her fork. The eye glared at her and sunk down into the 'stew.' Freaky much?

"I don't know but im not eating this." Bubbles pushed her tray away from her while sticking her tongue out. Buttercup just took her tray and threw it in the trash as soon as she got it. Just then a pair of hands slammed on their table. The girls looked up and glared at the intruders. It was the same girls from their first class.

The in front was dressed like a pharaoh's daughter (yep that's what I'll call it). She had long brownish hair a few gold streaks, long gold dangly earrings, and heavy makeup. She had bandages wrapped from her hands to her upper arms and bandages wrapped from her neck down to her calves. Covering that was a gold studded and a blue shawl shirt with black and gold high heels. (Basically she looks like cleo from monster high…except not as pretty.) The two girls behind her were a bunch of cats…literally.

"What do you want?" Bubbles demanded in a low voice. The person growled and crossed her arms.

"You pulled some risky stuff back there, you should watch yourself." Blossom rolled her eyes.

"And we should care why?"

"Do you not know who I am?!" Buttercup kicked her feet upon the table.

"Apparently not since we don't give a damn about what you say." The girl started fuming but recomposed herself.

"If you must know, im Princess Morebucks and my daddy is the most famous pharaoh in the land and if you disrespect me or my friends he will personally banish all of you!" Blossom and her sisters remained unfazed and started talking with each other again. Princess stood shocked at what she was seeing.

"Hey you can't ignore princess like that!" Buttercup scoffed.

"Take a hike kitty." They growled at them and stormed off. After Princess was out of plain sight the three girls burst out laughing catching some attention from others but it's not like they cared.

"You girls were amazing." They stopped laughing and turned to see two girls standing before them. The first girl looked like she was a robot but she wasnt. She had black and blue curly hair with brown goggles. She had on a black dress with blue designs and a blue net like cover over the bottom part of her dress with brown lace up boots with rockets on the bottom. The other girl was a genie. She had long brown hair pulled up into a curly ponytail and headband with a gem in the middle. She had on a top that did and upside down V cut under her chest that was purple on one side and white on the other. She had on high waisted pants that came to her knees and purple genie heels with a flower on the front. (Basically they're Robecca and Gigi from monsterhigh but I don't want Robin to be a robot )

"Who are you?" Bubbles elbowed her sister for being rude and smiled at the two girls.

"Im Robin and she's Bunny." Said the robot girl and gesturing towards the genie.

"Oh." They nodded

"We think you girls were awesome for standing up to princess, she can be a real pain in the ass when she wants." Everyone nodded in agreement. Blossom patted the seat right beside her.

"Come on, take a seat." For the remainder of lunch the five girls chatted and laughed until the screech was heard throughout the school again signaling the start of class. They gave their goodbyes and headed towards their next class which was math class. Such a pain…

Upon entering the class Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup felt three pairs of eyes on them as they took their seats.

"Hey, do feel like you're being watched." Blossom whispered to her sisters. They nodded and glanced around the class. Buttercup scanned the classroom pretending to be looking for someone when she stopped on a pair forest green eyes. For some reason she couldn't turn away, they were so mesmerizing. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks causing the boy to smirk at her. She narrowed her eyes and turned her head swiftly and huffed.

"Whats wrong BC?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah and why is your face red?" Blossom pointed out. They looked at each other and started smiling like idiots making buttercup raise her eyebrows.

"What?" They wouldn't stop smiling and giggling.

"What?!" Finally bubbles broke.

"You like someone don't you buttercup?" Her eyes widened.

"What are you talking about, I don't like anybody!" Blossom rolled her eyes her smile never leaving her face.

"Yeah right, you blushing for the first time in your life totally means you don't like anybody, you had to have seen a boy that was super cute to make you do that." Buttercup scoffed.

"Yeah, right, like that would ever happen." Blossom and Bubbles wasn't going to take a no for an answer so blossom used a spell to read buttercup mind and see who the guy is. Blossom saw it was the same boy she saw earlier that morning gasped and smiled. She told bubbles who it was and they secretly search the class for who it was.

They saw him sitting a row behind them with his legs kicked up on the desk and his hands resting behind his head. He was talking to the same blonde and red haired boys from earlier that day.

"Oh so you like that werewolf boy huh?" Blossom smirked. Buttercup popped her head up from the desk and stared at her sister in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me, he's a werewolf?! Plus you and bubbles are never gonna let me live this down." She got up from her seat.

"Excuse me while I go kill myself now." Her sisters laughed at her and grabbed her before she could walk out.

"Buttercup calm down, you're alright…at least for now." Buttercup groaned plopped her head in her arms.

Finally it was end of the first day of school, time to get ready for the craziest year ever. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and their two new friends Robin and Bunny were walking down the hall with both books and magical tools in hand.

"This was a great day, I hope everyday will be like this." Bubbles exclaimed. Robin nodded.

"I agree, everyone is so nice and it's so much fun!"

"I doubt that considering all the things that happened today." Buttercup retorted. Bunny shrugged.

"Well its life. . .and death so its unpredictable."

"Well I think it's-AHHHH!" Blossom was cut off mid-sentence by something being dumped on her and her sisters' heads. They were covered from head to toe in green slime. Everyone in the hallway was silent not sure if they should say anything or not so they just laughed. Buttercup had a pissed look on her face, Bubbles and Robin were shocked, and Blossom and Bunny looked irritated and mad at the same time.

Just when buttercup was about to kill everybody the football jocks came from around the corner laughing, that was until they saw who they hit. They all had shocked and slightly worried looks on their faces.

"Which. One. Of. You. Did. This?" Buttercup's voice sounded deadly, she got that from her mom. Thought I was gonna say dad didn't ya? XD

All of the jocks ran off except five. They each flinched a bit from BC's harsh tone. Boomer stepped up and asked if they were alright.

"Does it look like we're okay? Do you know how long it's going to take to get this gunk out of my hair?" Bubbles exclaimed.

"And im probably going to have to pulverize my clothes just to get the stains out!" Robin complained. Blossom took off her shoe and dumped some of the gooey liquid out onto the floor. Bunny tried ringing it out of her pants plus tried not to fall. The red head stepped up scratching the back of his head.

"Uh sorry about that, we were actually trying to get someone else." He said nervously. Blossom shrugged him off and hopped on her broom.

"Whatever, let's go girls." Robin activated her rocket boots and Bunny's lower half turned into a ghost form. Blossom flew off with her sisters and new friends right behind her.

A boy with blackish/ brownish hair came behind brick and did that 'tsk' thing with his tongue. "You sure did blow it brick." Brick gave him that what-the-fuck look.

"Are you serious right now Bullet? You were in on the prank too!" He shrugged.

"So, it's not they know who I am or saw me." A brown haired boy narrowed his eyes at Bullet and smacked him upside the head.

"Hey! What was that for Mitch?!" Mitch crossed his arms.

"For being an asshole" Butch laughed and placed his hand on Mitch's shoulder.

"Nice one Mitch!"

Bullet was a music obsessed double personality monster. He is originally a human but whenever he listens or hears music he turns in a monster. He originally wears a purple skin tight shirt, baggy white jeans, and purple high tops. When he transforms he has on a purple vest under a black high school jacket, black baggy pants, and purple and white Jordans. Plus he has black and white monster high headphones.

Mitch is a…medusa. . .type monster except he's a guy. Even though he didn't have snakes for hair he could still summon them with a snap of a finger from under his sleeve. He even had a pet snake that he carried around most of the time. He wore a black t-shirt, dark blue baggy jeans, and grey converse.

_**_Magical home of B, B, and B_ **_

"I can't believe they did that!" Blossom finished washing her hair and was trying to comb out the tangles while brushing bubbles hair. Buttercup was digging her nails into her scalp desperately trying to get the green stuff out her hair. They invited Robin and Bunny over for a girls' night and they were in the same predicament, scrubbing and combing each other's hair. After about a good fifteen minutes the girls were fresh and clean and their clothes were being 'pulverized' by the washing machine.

They were sitting around in a circle telling a little something about one another. Bubbles had on a white tank top, baby blue pj pants with little white clouds on them and a light blue robe. For Blossom she had on a pink short sleeved shirt with a red lipstick mark and the words diva written across it in big black bold letters, and black pj pants with red lipstick marks all over it. For Buttercup a black baggy t-shirt, green fuzzy short shorts with Mickey's head all over them, and green knee high socks. Robin had on a long grey tank top that said I 3 mustache in black, lavender pj pants with mustaches all over and grey ankle fuzzy socks. Bunny wore a purple V-neck with a genie on the front, white pj pants with mini genie lamps all over, and purple night sandals.

"So you're telling me that your dad throws weapons throughout your house, at your heads?!" Blossom nodded and laughed a bit.

"You should see him when he's pissed, it's hilarious!" Buttercup said through laughter. Bubbles pushed them aside to let out their giggles and turned to the two slightly surprised girls.

"So, where do you live?"

"Well I live with my mother inside my lamp." Bunny said

"And I live with my dad inside a robot shop." Bubbles seemed confused.

"Robot shop?" Robin nodded

"My father was slightly like one of those scientists that created Frankenstein's but instead he made robots. He made my mother and she had me but she fell apart a few years later." She said the last part a little quietly. All of the girls felt sympathetic and engulfed her into a hug.

"Im sorry Robin." Bubbles said hugging her tightly. They all let go of her shortly and resumed talking to take her mind of her past. A few hours later it struck ten oclock signaling the girls go to bed.

"But daddy do we have to?" Bubbles whined

"Im afraid so pumpkin, you have school tomorrow, don't you want to have the best day ever all over again?" She smiled

"Of course."

"Not" Buttercup finished. Their father frowned.

"Now Buttercup…YOU MUSTENJOY YOUR CHILDHOOD WHILE YOU CAN LOVE IT TIL THE DAY YOU DIE!" Their dad can get overly dramatic and took his ax out of nowhere and swung down leaving a large slit in the floor. Buttercup had to jump out of the way before he hit her. All the girls eyes were popping out of their heads at what happened.

"DAD! ARE YOU CRAZY!?" He sweat dropped

"uh, um, you know im just go." And with that he ran out of the room making crashing sounds with every step.

"I can see what you mean now." They laughed at Bunny's comment and drifted off into a deep slumber.

So how was that? I thought making the boys and girls some of the monster high characters would be cool anyway plus the next chapter should be posted tomorrow…

_**REVIEW!  
I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	3. fun times?

**Hey everyone, thanks for the awesome reviews so far about the story. I FEEL SO LOVED! T.T well here's the next chapter to monster high and yes I need to update my other stories. On to the story…**

BubblesPoV:

I woke up at the crack of dawn noticing my sisters and our friends were still asleep. I went into the hall bathroom got washed up and stepped out in a baby blue halter top dress that reached mid-thigh with a pair of white leggings that reached my knees, a white denim jacket that has the sleeves rolled up, and baby blue flats with white roses on them. I then made my way downstairs to the kitchen to start breakfast when a thought came to me.

'_How do the other kids morning go, with our father's craziness do they turn out the same?' _I shrugged it aside and began cooking our favorite breakfast: chocolate chip waffles, eggs and bacon.

_**_Somewhere in another house_**_

NoPoV:

A seventeen year old boy groaned and rubbed his head. He sat up and rolled out his bed heading towards his bathroom to get ready when he stopped and groaned again.

"I forgot I got to get wolfie up." He dragged his feet across the floor and opened a door that was down the hall from his. He walked over to the bed to see the 'wolfie boy' looking like he fought the bed and it turned out to be a tie. He was lying on his stomach with his feet tangled up in the covers and his head was laying half way on a pillow since it was falling of the bed anyway. His other pillow was somehow stuck to the wall.

The boy smacked the sleeping beauty on the back of the head. "Butch, get your ass up." Butch simply grunted muttering a, "Go away Brick" and turned on his side allowing the pillow to fall to the floor. Butch threw his arm out in search of his lost comfort and accidentally grabbed brick instead. So now they were in a compromising position where Brick was lying across butch's side on his back and Butch was snuggling up on Brick's arm almost drooling on it. Brick was fuming.

"Butch, as much as I hated when we all had to sleep together as little brothers, GET YOUR ASS OFF ME!" Butch gave brick a groggy glare until he looked down and saw what he meant. He started screaming and pushed Brick off the bed and threw a pillow at him.

"What the hell Brick!" He rubbed his sore head

"ME?! If you'd stop hooking up with girls this shit wouldn't be affecting your sleep!" Just then Boomer walked in fully dressed in a cobalt blue long sleeved shirt with a grey zip up hoodie over it, baggy jeans, and blue nikes.

"Did you guys rape each other again?" Butch and Brick glared at their little brother who threw his hands up in defense and walked out. Brick hopped up from the floor and started making his way to his room when Butch yelled, "NEVER SPEAK OF THIS!" Brick just rolled his eyes.

Twenty minutes later the Brick, Boomer, and Butch were sitting at their dining table eating away at the food boomer cooked. Butch laid back in his chair and patted his stomach.

"Good food Bro." Brick laid back and did the same.

"I agree best so far." Boomer grinned. Before he could reply back an idiot burst through the door.

"Wazzup people!?" The three brothers face palmed and turned to Bullet who was jamming to some music he was playing, Mitch came in shortly after.

"Sup guys?" Mitch turned to bullet who pretending he was playing an air guitar and smacked him in the head…the fourth time that morning. Bullet took off his headphones and glared at Mitch, his outfit changing while doing so. He had on a short sleeved purple plaid buttoned up shirt, grey jeans and purple vans. He placed his headphones back on and his outfit turned back into a purple polo shirt, black baggy shorts, and white nikes. Mitch had on a purple tank he stole from Bullet, dark wash blue jeans and black jordans.

"Mitch what did he drink this time?" Brick asked gesturing to Bullet. He shrugged.

"Surprisingly nothing, that I know of." He narrowed his eyes at Bullet when he said the last part. Bullet gave a sheepish smile and went back to his tunes. One thing most people didn't know was Mitch and Bullet are step brothers. Bullet was the crazy party one and mitch was the chilled laid back one that was still kinda creepy.

"Guys we're going to be late, who wants to race?" Boomer pulled out his wand from his back pocket and summoned his magic carpet. Brick hopped on and began reading a book and Butch turned into a werewolf. Mitch and Bullet jumped on their skateboards. They were magical skateboards that rode at the speed of light when music is blasting extremely loud. You already know they were incorporated by Bullet.

They all shot out the front door riding each other's tail. They looked like they were going lightning speed compared to everyone else's vision. But what really got me was how Brick was so calm throughout the whole thing just readin' his book; I mean they were going under tree branches and he just took his hat off, not taking his eyes off the book, as they went through them. Finally they arrived at school and sadly it was a tie. Butch turned back into his normal form, Bullet and Mitch snapped their skateboards away and boomer put away the carpet and they started walking through the gate towards their friends.

"OMG they're here!" Girls screaming could be heard miles away. The boys had a HUGE fan girl club, I tell ya.

"Look at what they're wearing, it's gorgeous!" Brick had on a red shirt with a white button up over it that's unbuttoned, baggy dark blue jeans, and red tennis shoes. For Butch, he had on a black shirt with a forest green sleeveless hoodie over it, black baggy jeans with a studded belt, and black converse. You already know what the others are wearing. The five of them continued walking up the front steps and into the school house. They stopped at their lockers and chatted away at random things.

"So Butch, you planning on hooking up with another whore." Butch glared at his brother.

"Im, not hooking up with whores, unlike you who can't even get a girl cause they're too scared to date a demon." Brick rolled his eyes.

"Dude your hooking up with a different girl almost every week and for your information I can hook up with any girl I want at any time." Bullet smirked

"Oh really, ask her out then." He pointed towards the Blossom and her friends. The ones they dumped the green slime on yesterday.

"Bullet, they probably hate us from yesterday and that girl," He pointed to buttercup, "is kinda creepy." Butch couldn't help but stare at her while she laughed but soon tore his gaze away. Boomer nudged his oldest brother.

"What are you scared?" Brick snorted.

"Please, Im scared of nothing, im a demon for a reason." Mitch chuckled

"That means nothing." Brick flipped them off and began to make his way towards blossom who was at her coffin…or locker and away from her family. He leaned against the coffin beside her hidden by the door. Once she closed her door she gasped and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What do you want?" She sounded irritated. Brick brushed it off.

"Look im sorry about yesterday, we didn't mean to hit you and your sister, it was an accident ok?" Blossom looked at him skeptically giving a slight nod. Brick smiled a bit.

"Well I came to ask if you wanted to do something sometime." She crossed her arms.

"After what you did, you're going to need to prove to me that I can actually trust you." And with that she walked off. Brick stood their stunned. He could hear his brothers and two best friends laughing in the back.

"Assholes" He muttered before walking off.

_**~Earlier that morning~**_

ButtercupPoV:

I smell bacon. God I love bubbles right now! I hopped up from the floor not bothering to wake up the others and flew downstairs to the sight of the best breakfast ever! I ran over and hugged the life out of bubbles.

"You don't know how much I love you right now." She started giggling and told me to get the others. I flew back upstairs, grabbed the bullhorn from the hall closet and yelled as loud as I could.

"GIRLS, TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" they all jolted awake looking like zombies and tried rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

"Come on let's go! Im ready to chow." I ran back downstairs with the others trudging behind me. Bubbles had already set out the food on the table so we went ahead and began eating. Thirty minutes later we all finished eating and were already dressed and were flying to school. Today bubbles decided to choose our outfits so I had on a green tank top that reached past my waist with a yellow star on it, a pair of ripped skinny jeans with a chain hanging from them and black combat boots. Blossom had on a pink single long sleeved top with red shorts that reached her knees and red high top converse. Robin and Bunny had to go home and get ready so we'll meet up with them later.

"Buttercup, please tell me we're not going on our rollercoaster ride again." I looked at blossom and smiled.

"Why would you think that?" She pointed to the top of my head. I had on my witch hat which was really giving them bad vibes. I shook my head.

"Naw, I guess I forgot it was on my head." Blossom turned to bubbles trying to stifle a laugh.

"Bubbles I think your breakfast made buttercup high." Bubbles laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Haha laugh all you want." I looked up and saw Robin and Bunny waving to us at the front steps. Robin had on a white top with random red and green lines going all around, dark blue shorts that stopped mid-thigh and black boots with rockets on the bottom. Bunny had on a dark purple crop top with a grey tank under it, white capris and purple flats. I stopped right in front of them and told them to hop on. We all floated to our coffins or lockers…I guess and grabbed our books for our first class. Blossom told us go ahead and she'll catch up then I saw that red bastard from yesterday walking up to her. He better be lucky bubbles' was holding me back.

I turned back and started talking with bunny about how it felt to be inside a lamp. The way she was describing it made me feel like i would be living in a box but some of the things she has inside seemed pretty cool. Me and bunny started walking to my locker when some boy blocked my path. He had black spiky hair and. . .those forest green eyes.

'_**Dear god, help me now!'**_

Im going to end it right there, so how was it? Cool, straight, weird? Nice anyway tell me what you think.

_**REVIEW!  
I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	4. idk

**Hi everyone im back again! Don't worry im still going to update the other stories im just caught up on this one so much XD. Now the moment we've all been waiting for chapter 4!**

**Nita: YAY!**

**ME: Where'd you come from?!**

**Nita: On to the story!**

NoPoV:

It looked like buttercup was staring up at Butch for what seemed like hours, that was until Bunny nudged her in the arm snapping her out of her daze. Butch smirked down at buttercup while she growled at him.

"Feisty are we?" Buttercup rolled her eyes and started to walk around him while dragging bunny along with her but Butch stood in their path.

"Move it asshole." He simply crossed his arms and shook his head, his smirk growing bigger every second.

"No can do babe, we need to talk." Buttercup gave Butch a what-the-fuck look which bunny couldn't help but laugh a bit from.

"First off im not your babe, second you better get the hell out of my way before I knock you to another dimension." Butch still didn't budge. BC was becoming more and more irritated every minute Butch stood before her. She tried shoving him out of the way but to no avail.

Buttercup threw a punch straight towards Butch's face. Just as she was about to strike him he ducked, grabbed her around her hips and threw her over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She was pounding on his back and even tried to kick him in the face. Butch turned and started to walk down the hall but then he stopped and turned to bunny.

"Don't worry your friend's going to be just fine." He said the last part kind of slow which didn't go unnoticed by buttercup whose eyes widened.

"Oh no don't you dare, bunny don't just stand there, I want to live! LIVE I TELL YOU, LIVE!" And with that the two greens stalked off down the hallway out of sight. Just then Bubbles came up behind bunny.

"What happened to her now?" Bunny couldn't help but laugh.

"Her prince charming swept her off her feet." They both burst into a fit of laughter. Bubbles thought about who it could've been when she thought of the boy that made her blush earlier and laughed even louder.

"What's so funny?" The two turned around and came face to face with Boomer and Bullet. Bunny blushed when she saw bullet dancing along with the music even though she had no idea what he was listening to.

"My sister so happened to have been swept away by her future boyfriend." Boomer chuckled.

"I believe that was my brother Butch," Boomer turned and smacked his friends shoulder grabbing his attention, "And this is my friend Bullet." Bullet took off his headphones and turned back into his human form. Did I forget to mention that as a human Bullet become somewhat calm like Mitch, as a monster he would have had a billion tattoos and piercings if it weren't for Mitch. He just has one of both…so far.

"What's up?" Bunny blushed even darker.

"H-hi B-b-bullet" Bubbles and Boomer noticed the sudden change with bunny and figured she probably had a crush on Bullet. _**'Oh I smell romance!' **_Bubbles thought. Bullet turned to bunny and noticed she was red and stuttering.

"Oh hey…bunny is it?" She nodded

"I just wanted to ask you…," She nodded her head telling him to go on, "Are you cold?" Bunny's mouth dropped open. Bubbles and Boomer literally face palmed their selves at how oblivious Bullet was.

"O-oh um, n-n-no im f-fine." Bullet placed his headphones back on and surprisingly took off his jacket he was wearing and placed it around bunny's shoulders and walked off down the hall. What's with everyone stalking off down the hall? Gosh…

Bunny didn't know what to do but pass out. Yep, she fainted smack dab in the middle of the floor. Everyone in the hallway stared at her then turned back to what they were doing. Out of nowhere, Robin flew up floating just over bubbles' head.

"What happened, did she see Bullet again?" Bubbles nodded still staring down at Bunny. Robin sighed and picked up her friend from the floor and flew off towards their class.

Now standing in the middle of the hallway was bubbles and boomer…alone…together. Boomer opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a piercing scream from bubbles.

"IT'S A SNAKE! GET IT OFF ME!" wrapping around on bubbles' shoulders was a 5 foot long rattlesnake snake. Boomer tried to keep her calm without her hurting herself.

"Ah there you are." Out of nowhere Mitch came and took his snake off of bubbles and let it slide along his arm. Boomer turned to Mitch with an annoyed look on his face.

"What?" Boomer shook his head.

"How many times are you going to lose that snake? I swear you're going to scar so many people here." Mitch rolled his eyes.

"Chill boomer, it's not like it's going to happen again."

"Again, what is this like the sixtieth time? Ok I can understand the first time but the second time, when it ends up with me in my man cave that becomes a problem."

"And by your man cave you mean the bathroom?"

"…maybe…"

"I'll see you later Boom." And with that Mitch left. Boomer turned to bubbles who was on the floor in a fetal position.

"Are you okay?" Bubbles looked up at him then back at the floor.

"Did that really scare you, I thought you'd probably see bigger snakes than that since you know…we're all monsters." Bubbles shook her head no.

"Figured" Boomer picked bubbles up bridal style and went to search for one of her sisters..

Well that's it for this chapter…I don't know I didn't really like how I wrote this chapter but *shrug* you guys might think otherwise.

_**REVIEW  
I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	5. Lovemaybe

**Hey everyone im back with chapter 5 of Monster High! Im excited! XD XD anyway, on to the story…**

BlossomPoV:

Where are those girls? They were supposed to be in class 15 minutes ago! They are so gonna get it; they better hope dad doesn't find out otherwise he'll go into another rampage.

"Blossom" I saw Boomer standing beside me holding my freaked out looking sister. I jumped and shook her trying to snap her out of her trance.

"Bubbles what's wrong, don't tell me you saw another snake." I noticed Boomer giving me a strange look so I explained to him that even though she loves animals there are certain ones that really freak her out and snakes happen to one of them. I know it's weird since we're monsters but that's how she is.

"Oh…ok." I just told him to leave her here, she'll snap out of it soon or later. He nodded and left for his seat up front. After about 5 minutes bubbles became her normal, bubbly self.

"Um bubbles, where's buttercup?" She suddenly stopped rambling and told me the unbelievable.

"She was dragged away by her prince charming." I was shocked.

"Are kidding me?!" Bubbles shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me before? I could have recorded it!" She laughed at me.

"I know, it's the first time that she'll probably actually get a boyfriend." Me and bubbles started squealing in the back of the class causing everyone to turn and stare at us like we were crazy.

"What?" They all rolled their eyes at us and turned back to the front. I sweat dropped and talked with bubbles more about buttercup's 'love life' until she suddenly burst through the door knocking it off its hinges. Her face was completely red and she had steam coming out of her ears and she looked absolutely pissed off. She stomped up the steps towards us and plopped herself down in the seat beside me.

"What happened BC?" Me and bubbles were trying to stifle a giggle but it was kind of hard. Buttercup just glared at the both of us and crossed her arms putting her head on her desk.

"Aw come on buttercup, did you and your prince charming hit it off." She jumped up.

"That's it! You die woman!" She literally jumped on me and bubbles and playfully threw punches at us, threatening us all the while.

"Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup!" We stood up suddenly at the sound of our names being called to see our teacher standing in front of us with her eyes narrowed.

"Another outburst like that and the three of you will be sent to the head mistress's office, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." I glared at Buttercup and nudged her in the arm

"Ow what was that for?" The teach rolled her eyes and went back to teacher her lesson.

"BC are you trying to get us killed?" She gave me a confused look.

"Dad" Her eyes widened and she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"Oh, heheh, sorry about that." I rolled my eyes at her and heard bubbles whisper something in my ear. I nodded and cast a spell on buttercup that only I knew so she couldn't undo it and that it would tie her up to her seat.

"What the-?"

"Tell us what happened."

"No now let me go!"

"Girls!"

"Sorry"

"Come on buttercup please?"

"I said no" I turned to bubbles

"Bubbles do your thing." She nodded and gave buttercup her famous puppy dog face which no one, not even our dad, could resist.

"Ugh, oh god, FINE."

"YaY!"

_**~With Butch and Buttercup~**_

_**NoPoV:**_

"Would you put me down already!?" Butch just smirked ignoring her constant ranting.

"I know you heard me, PUT ME DOWN! People are staring!" As a matter of fact half of the girl population visible was giving buttercup the evil eye while others were whining about how butch didn't pick them.

"Naw, I don't think I will, kind of liking the view here." Which he meant, her ass. She blush a bright red.

"PERVERT! Let me go!" buttercup began pounding on his back again but to no avail. After what seemed like hours Butch finally put her down in an empty hallway.

"Where the hell are we?" He shrugged

"What do you mean 'you don't know'? Take me back to my sisters now!" Butch shook his head, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"No can do babe." Before buttercup could throw another question or insult his way Butch grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him that their noses were almost touching. So many thoughts and emotions were running through buttercup's head that she didn't notice that butch's face only an inch away until she felt his lips on hers.

Buttercup's eyes widened completely. She struggled against Butch but he was amazingly strong. Butch licked the bottom of her lip begging for entrance which surprised her making her gasp. He took it as an advantage and shoved his tongue in tasting every part of her mouth. After about five minutes he pulled back gave her that award winning smirk again. Next thing he knew…

"Ah shit!" Butch crouched down on the floor grieving in pain since buttercup kicked him where the sun…does not shine. She stomped off down the hall, her face completely red, towards her class.

_**~Back with the girls~**_

"Awwwww, did you really have to kick in the balls BC?" Buttercup rolled her eyes at her sister thinking, _'Leave it to bubbles to be all romance obsessed.'_

"Whatever, im not even dealing with this anymore. Wake me up when I die." Buttercup threw her head against her desk and Blossom crossed her arms.

"Oh come on buttercup, what's so bad about it?" Buttercup sat up and glared at her.

"Thzmirkss…" She mumbled. Bubbles and Blossom just stared at her.

"What?"

"Thawsmfistkis…"

"Buttercup could you-"

"*Sigh* That was my first kiss okay, not a big deal." There was complete silence between the three of them, excluding the screaming of the bell, none of them moved.

"OH MY GHOUL! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"GIRLS!" They turned to their teacher giving her a nervous wave and zoomed out the classroom where they ended up in the restrooms. Thankfully it was free period for now.

Bubbles locked the door behind them and her and Blossom stood across from buttercup giving her that look to them.

"Wow this doesn't feel like a rape moment." She said sarcastically. Her sisters rolled their eyes at her.

"Buttercup what are you talking about that was your first kiss?" Bubbles nodded

"Yeah im mean how couldn't you have?"

"Well considering I've never had a boyfriend was probably a fact! It's not like guys come running up to me all the damn time like you and blossom! What else do you expect me to say? You know what im done with this already." Buttercup pushed past her sisters and was about to open the door when they jumped on her.

"What the-get off me!" They were wrestling on the floor yelling at each other causing students outside the bathroom to walk off sweat dropping. Standing outside the door were three familiar faces.

"Would you get off of me? Get your foot out face!"

"Move your ass would ya?!"

"Hold her down!" Next thing you knew the three girls fell out the door one landing on top of the other. Buttercup on the bottom, Bubbles in the middle, and Blossom on top.

"Were you three raping each other or what?" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"What did I tell?"

"Oh shutup Buttercup." Butch chuckled while whispering.

"Corny…" Buttercup in return punched him in the arm

"Ow, damn you hit hard! And that's coming from me!" She rolled her eyes and began to stalk off down the hall.

"BC wait we still need to talk about this!" Bubbles yelled running behind her. Blossom turned to Brick, Boomer, and Butch and shrugged before running off after her sisters. Brick and Boomer turned to Butch with arms crossed.

"What? I didn't do anything." They gave him the 'really' look.

"Ok maybe not much."

"You're such an asshole."

"HEY!"

How's that? I thought I'd finish it today since I've been lazy all week so yeah…

_**REVIEW!  
I LOVE ANIMES!**_


	6. Practice makes perfect

**Hi everyone! Im back with chapter 6 of Monster High! *Points down below* Lets read!**

**~!~!~**

"Buttercup you can't keep running away from your problems!"

"Oh yeah! What am I doing now?"

"That's not the point right now!"

"Oh really then why did you bring it up huh?" Blossom groaned while bubbles sighed. They both were chasing after buttercup who was making a bee-line to who knows where at 100 mph!

"Buttercup im not going to bicker with you about this. Would you at least talk about it or tell us what's wrong or something." Buttercup came to a surprising halt making her sisters keep going and run into a tree.

"It's still funny making you guys do that." Blossom and Bubbles glared at her before floating next to her.

"So what's the problem?" Buttercup sighed before sitting on her broom.

"Considering you and bubbles have gone out with other boys and most likely kissed them, me being me, do I look like the type of person to run behind a boy and actually date them?" Bubbles thought a minute before shaking her head.

"Nope, honestly buttercup, you scare the souls out them half of the time they come just to ask for a pen." She glared at her younger sister. Bubbles threw her hands up in defense.

"Hey im just telling the truth." Blossom nodded as well.

"Yeah BC, this may be different, you may actually have found a boy that may really like you and want to date you so why not give him a chance. That's not something you see every day." Buttercup rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah right." Bubbles gave her her signature puppy dog face.

"Please buttercup, give him a chance, for your wittle sister." Buttercup tried not to look, oh how she tried but sadly she couldn't break away and gave in.

"Fine damit FINE!"

"Yay!" Buttercup stood up on her broom.

"Im going home, first to sleep then to destroy bubbles' room." And with that she took off. Bubbles' eyes widened.

"What! BC don't you dare!" Bubbles flew after her sister hoping she doesn't. Blossom held back and watched her two younger sisters argue and fly home. She couldn't help but smile.

"Our family." Blossom then took off after the both of them her smile never leaving her face.

. . . . .

"Dad we're home!" Blossom came in through the door last. Just as she closed the door and ax embedded itself just above her head. She slumped down on the door staring at her dad in disbelief.

"Really dad! Do I need to get grandma again?" His eyes widened and ran off yelling, "No don't do it please!" The three girls laughed knowing the last time their grandmother got involved half the city was destroyed.

"Okay so what do you guys wanna do?" They all thought about it for a moment before shrugging. Just then bubbles jumped up.

"Hey why don't we work on our powers some more!" Blossom thought about it and nodded.

"It'd be nice to work more on our techniques and finally get lazy ass over here to study and get things right." Buttercup stared at her.

"What do you mean get things right, I always do things right." Blossom and bubbles crossed their arms.

"Oh really, then would you care to explain how you set a toilet on fire?"

"Simple, set it on fire, throw a match on it." The two shook their heads at their sister before stalking off upstairs.

"Hey where you going?" Bubbles quickly turned around and grabbed buttercup's arm dragging her upstairs. They finally came to her door and went inside.

"Okay buttercup, just so you know im changing because if you ruin this outfit like my other one I will kill you." She didn't do anything but scoff.

"I told you I was sorry and it was an accident."

"Yeah whatever."

_**~30 minutes later~**_

Blossom stepped out in a white tank top with a hot pink baggy sweater over it, a pair of boot cut jeans and pink converse. Bubbles skipped out happily dressed in a baby blue paint splattered t-shirt with a grey denim mini skirt, and blue converse. Buttercup came out in a black tank top with a green short sleeved zip up hoodie partly zipped, with black gym shorts and green converse.

"Alright girls lets go." Blossom opened up bubbles' window and hopped out, her sisters following right behind her. Once outside each girl got into a stance. Blossom began murmuring words to herself and a bolt of lightning shot out of her hands towards bubbles who dodged the attack. The bolt struck a tree snapping it in half. Bubbles came back up and formed a giant tornado of wind with her bat wings blowing back everything in her path. Blossom and buttercup struggled to keep their ground as the wind got stronger. Buttercup started chanting some words to herself just like blossom and two giant green stars formed in her hands. Buttercup threw the first star at bubbles. It sliced through the air as if it were paper and grazed off of bubbles' arm making the wind die down. Buttercup threw the second star at blossom who jumped out the way and threw a pink flame back at her sister. Buttercup didn't notice it with all the leaves flying and got hit in the stomach making her cough up a little bit.

Using her fairy magic, bubbles summoned up all the vines surrounding them and shot them towards blossom and buttercup tying them up.

"Nice job bubbles! I can tell you've gotten better." Bubbles smiled

"Yay!" She jumped up and down happily clapping her hands.

"Whoa, I know family can be annoying sometimes but did you have to take it this far?" The girls knew those voices. It was none other than Brick, Boomer and Butch.

"What are you three doing here?" blossom groaned. Brick smirked at her.

"No reason really." Buttercup glared at them.

"Ok, get out then!" Butch chuckled to himself. _**'Feisty one indeed.'**_

"Hi boomer!" Bubbles waved towards him and he came up asking exactly what were they doing.

"Oh me and my sisters are working on our powers and techniques, trying to improve them." Boomer nodded while Brick and Boomer gave each other that look.

"Well why don't we join you girls, to see if you really did improve in anything." Blossom and Buttercup growled at the two boys before tearing their selves out of the vines.

"Oh please, I don't need to fight you to prove I can whoop your sorry ass." Brick growled a bit.

"Oh yeah, then let's do this." The six teens got in a stance ready to take on one another. Will the boys win or will the girls? Are there any secrets being hidden?

~!~~!~

There it is! And MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE~!

_**I LOVE ANIMES~!**_


End file.
